Currently, wrapping machines having turn-tables and adopted to package products, either palletised or not, by wrapping an appropriate plastic film around them are known commonly, these machines consist of a turn-table with a load to be wrapped, and placed on the turn-table a gripper for grasping a film fastened to the turn-table, so that the unwinding of the plastic film from the reel and the wrapping of the load are carried out at the same time. After a given number of revolutions, or when the wrapping is completed, a cutting device cuts the film off thus permitting the displacement of the wrapped load from the turn-table. The wrapping machines are usually designed for working with big loads and/or heavy ones.
It is also known that, in the case of wrapping of light and/or unsteady loads, the machine is provided with a top-platen that applies pressure stability along a vertical axis of the turn-table in order to maintain load. This system of vertical pressure prevents the load from moving and/or overturning during the wrapping cycle, but it requires a load being axially centered with a high degree of precision on the table. It is obvious that such machine is not effective for light and/or small loads, such as, for instance, individual suitcases, furthermore, such machine must be run by a trained operator.